


Doctor Recommended

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Derek is a Softie, First Dates, First Meetings, Hospitals, Hurt Derek, M/M, Meet-Cute, Stiles rambles....a lot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Derek gets hit by Stiles's jeep and is taken to hospital where he introduces Derek as his future husband.





	Doctor Recommended

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Next one shot on Sterek. Hope you guys like this. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles hummed a song while his fingers tapped lightly on the steering wheel. Cold wind blowing through the open window made his mood even more pleasant. It was late night when he was heading back from his best friend Scott's birthday party. The roads were almost empty except for occasional cars and cabs that passed by him 

Stiles had to turn left few blocks ahead so he switched on his blinker and checked the rear view mirror before he started tilting his wheel. At that exact moment a cab zoomed right past him, honk blaring and Stiles didn't even think. He just swirled right and...

Loud thud

Stiles hit....something. He slammed on the gas pedal with his heart hammering in his chest "Oh my God... please be a lamp post or mail box or or.... anything that will not put me in jail" He clicked on the safety belt with his shaky fingers, scrambled out of the car and walked around to see "Fuck" 

Stiles saw a man was sprawled between his car and the road. A mangled bike lay next to the man with broken glass pieces of the headlight. He rushed towards the man and gently turned him around to see his face "Please don't be dead. Please don't be...." he stared at the man who definitely was going in his hot looks book and muttered "You really shouldn't die. God will never forgive me if I destroy his hard work" 

Stiles fumbled with his phone and quickly dialled 911. He cursed himself again and again thinking why did he hit someone so handsome and not ninety nine year old grandpa "No no no stop panicking Stiles. No one should have gotten hit by you in the first place" 

The ride to hospital was blur to Stiles. The man was wisked away from him as soon as they stepped through the main entrance. He waited for half an hour before rushing towards the receptionist "Yeah Hi.. umm..a man was just brought in here...he was hit by a car...can you tell me if he's okay?"

The receptionist eyed Stiles through her thick glasses "And you're?" Stiles bit his lips "I just need to know if he's alright" 

"Are you his family member?" 

"No but..."

"Then I'm sorry I cannot disclose any information. Only family members are..."

"I'm his family member" Stiles blurted out "We... actually he's my fiance. We are getting married in a month" he gave a shy smile "So technically I'm not a member now but will surely be after our marriage" 

The receptionist nodded and checked the computer screen infront of her "Okay so... Derek Hale is treated and shifted in room no 24. You can go see him, the doctor will meet you shortly" 

"Thank you so much" 

"Welcome and congratulations in advance" 

Stiles smiled awkwardly "Thank you" he hurried his steps towards the room and pushed the door open. He saw a doctor was already hovering over the man... Derek "Is he alright?" 

"You are?"

Stiles faught the urge to roll his eyes "I'm Stiles. Derek's fiance" 

"Oh" the doctor pointed at Derek who was still unconscious "Your fiance is going to be fine. I think it was a hit and run case. I was just going to call the cops" 

Fuck, thought Stiles. He didn't want to go to jail. He crossed the distance "Actually Derek was hit by...me" 

"What? You were trying to kill your fiance?"

Stiles's eyes widened "No! Ofcourse not! We were just kidding around....like racing each other and suddenly a cab came out of no where and I had to take a sharp turn.... I swear it was a mistake. You can ask him"

Doctor nodded 

"How is Derek. Is he going to be alright?"

"He's suffering from mild concussion and his right arm has a fracture for which we have set up a cast. Given couple of weeks time, he will be good as new"

"Are you sure? Like hundered percent sure?"

"Yes"

"Thank you so much Doctor. You are a life saver. I'm so glad to hear that" 

"You can stay here if you want. Your future husband would love to see you here. He should wake up any second" 

Stiles laughed nervously "Yeah Ofcourse....my future hubby....s..sure" 

When the doctor walked out of the room, Stiles took place in the nearest chair. He owed an apology to Derek for ruining his next two weeks and for faking about their relationship. Not five minutes later a moan was heard followed by fluttering of eyes and Stiles jumped from his chair "Derek?"

Derek blinked couple of times and looked around "Where am I?" 

"In hospital"

Derek looked at him confusingly

"Ummm....Actually you got hit by my car...I brought you here and..."

The door opened and in walked the doctor "I forgot to.." his eyes fell on Derek "You are awake. How are you feeling Mr Hale?"

"Fine" Derek looked at Stiles "Who are you again?" 

"I...umm...actually...I'm..."

The doctor raised a assuring hand at Stiles "It's totally normal if he doesn't remember. Temporary amnesia is normal when you suffer from concussion. Don't take it personally"

"But..." Derek stared at the doctor 

"You're very lucky to have him as your husband Mr Hale. He was worried sick for you" Doctor smiled checking Derek's vitals

"I...What!?" Derek gasped out, his voice raspy and somewhat slurred "My What?!" 

"Oh my God" Stiles muttered and loosened his top shirt button. He rushed towards the bed "Thank God you're alright babe. I was so scared. We should be very careful honey. Our wedding is not far away" Derek opened his mouth to protest so Stiles leaned over to whisper "Please play along. I'm begging you" 

The doctor cleared his throat because to him it looked like Stiles was giving a kiss to Derek "So everything looks good to me. You'll be discharged tomorow morning Mr Hale. Keep your fiance close to you and you'll be fine" he winked "Congratulations on your wedding. I'll leave you two to catch up"

When the doctor left Stiles stood rigid for several seconds, his face completely red with embarrassment while Derek simply frowned at him "Who. Are. You?" 

"Stiles. I'm the guy who....who hit you" Stiles took two steps back "I'm so sorry about the whole fiance thing but I needed to know if you were okay and they wouldn't tell me anything unless I was family member. And I really didn't want to go to jail. I'm too young and still a virgin" he clamped a hand on his mouth and mumbled "Can you pretend you didn't hear that" 

"You..."

"I'm so sorry Derek. I promise to pay all the bills.."

"Stiles"

"I'll come everyday and help you with your daily chores..."

"Stiles"

"...even apologise to all your family members one by one. Please don't be mad and tell anyone that I lied" 

"STILES!" 

Stiles shut his mouth and raised his head "Yeah?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" 

"Huh?"

"Pick me up at eight" 

"Umm...For...?"

"Our date" Derek smiled and Stiles's eyes went wide "Da...Date?" 

Derek nodded

"Why...I mean are you sure?"

"Why not? You're cute, caring and I'm pretty sure you're smart" 

Stiles rolled his eyes "Is that a compliment or a taunt?" 

"Both" Derek winked "Now is there a problem going on a date with me?" 

Stiles shook his head vigorously "Yes! I mean no there's no problem and yes for the date" he chewed his bottom lip trying hard not to blush. A thought crossed his mind "Hey it's not the concussion speaking right? You'll remember me tomorrow?"

Derek laughed lightly "I could never forget you Stiles"

Stiles smiled in return "Good"

"After all you're doctor recommended" 

Stiles laughed and was soon joined by Derek. How could they deny something that was actually recommended by a doctor. 

 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
